


The Only Survivor

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Revenge, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Telepathy, post-Kapitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanity is so overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Survivor

We were all going to die. I was fine with that. Crawford had told us that the odds of any of us making it were slim. Nagi had the best chance, and Crawford had urged him to grasp it. I agreed with him, because Nagi had wanted to live. Especially if he was free from Eszett. Free from the Elders. To a degree he even wanted to be free from us.

When, against all odds, I survived I wasn't sure how to feel. I functioned mostly on autopilot when I hid and kept a low profile, but it soon became clear that the European fraction of Eszett had cut its losses and ditched Japan to fend for itself. There were messages in the usual channels telling anyone loyal to head back to headquarters.

I decided not to decide and licked my wounds instead.

Turns out I had a few.

I cut my hair and dyed it, got some neutral clothes, stole some money and ate more healthy than I had in years.

The problem with not really having a goal in life is that you have nothing to really get you through. It was never about me wanting to survive, it was that I had been trained to. I missed Brad the most. Brad had always been so cocksure and had known where he wanted to go in life – even if he had planned to die shortly after the last of the Elders had bit it. Even so, Brad was a sentimental shit and he pissed me off until I was beyond furious sometimes. Schwarz dies, but do you know who survives?

Weiss. It pisses me off that the fumbling, meddlesome dumbfucks survived. I have to do something about that. I don't care that Brad wanted it this way. Probably for Nagi... so I decide to start with Omi. I kind of like the kid. I can smell another sociopath a mile away, but in the end it means nothing. He's going to die.

I make him trip on a mission and get him shot. Telepathy is wonderful for those tough to reach spots.

Ken and Youji can wait. They'll probably finish themselves off. Ran and Aya? Both have this annoying habit of surviving. I've calmed down a little, as the days have gone by, but Aya is the key to killing Ran. Murder-suicide is always fun.

I'm not sure why I decide against it, but it could have something to do with spotting the marks on my neck after Youji's wire. Youji it is. Surprisingly easy to turn a girlfriend against him. I think it's a fitting end.

Unfortunately I haven't been as careful as I could have been. I don't really care if I live after all. Ken and Ran know something is up. Kritiker suspects something as well. Ran even goes so far as to suggest that it could be me – my body never washed up with the other corpses – and Omi basically stared at a loaded gun until he was shot. It's on video surveillance, which I didn't factor in.

Whatever. It won't matter. I've done some thinking by now, and I have decided how to end all this.

Have I mention that children are sadists? It's easy to push them to kill, and a bunch of soccer kids can do all kinds of weird things on their own. It amuses me greatly.

Ran is nervous. There's no need really. He will live. It's a faith worse than death. I do, however, kill Aya. Precious, precious Aya. Or, to be precise, I force Sakura to kill her.

I knew that bitch would be useful.

I only get about a month to roll around in his grieving mind like a cat in a patch of catnip until Eszett gets their shit together and come pick me up. They decide I'm sane enough to place on a new team. Not because I am, but because I can be useful when I have a purpose.

 

 

 


End file.
